So Much Better Than Money
by Mrs. Smolderhalder
Summary: One-Shot! Danny calls Lindsay his girlfriend is the one that brought him to the hospital. after snow day and Lindsay takes Danny home. what i wish could've happened. read it if you are a d/l shipper and if not then dont read it!


SO MUCH BETTER THAN MONEY!

One-shot!

SUMMARY: after Danny is able to go home from the hospital after the doctor's check his hand and ribs and everything else that he hurt when he was in that warehouse he owes Lindsay something but makes up for it differently than most people.

"Alright Detective Messer you are free to go now and aloud to go back to work in 1 week. Do you have someone who can take you home and stay with you until you are able to go back to work?" the doctor asked.

"Actually my uh my girlfriend is outside. She's the one that brought me in. Can you get her for me?" the doctor nodded and went outside in the waiting area to bring in Lindsay but Lindsay didn't know that Danny said that she was his girlfriend.

"I'm looking for the girlfriend of a Detective Daniel Messer. The one that rode in the ambulance with him!" Lindsay looked up to see the doctor. She knew that Danny meant her because it was only Danny, Lindsay and Adam in the car along with some medics that were there too. _Is he really referring to me as his girlfriend already? We only had sex. I wonder if he's already high on pain killers? _She thought to herself as she stood up and went over to the doctor.

"I rode with Detective Messer. I'm Detective Monroe, I'm his girlfriend. Is he ok? Can he go home?" She said nervously.

"He is fine. He has 3 broken fingers along with some broken ribs. Cuts on his face and he's gonna be sore for a while but he will be needing someone to stay with him for a week. He is aloud to go back to work in a week. And has to take these pain pills every 4 hours on the clock. Will you be taking him home and staying with him?" he asked.

"Yeah I am. Can I see him and take him outta here?" he nodded and she followed him to his room.

"Danny?" her voice was a little shaky.

"Montana. I am so glad to see that you're ok."

"Danny, I-can we just talk back at your place? Come on, I'll take you home." She helped him get up and they got a cab and rode back to his place in silence. Once they got inside she helped him over to the couch and had him sit down.

"Danny, I have to ask you something. But just don't get mad at me alright." He nodded and she continued. "Why did you take my shift today?"

"I had this feeling that something was gonna happen and I didn't want anything to happen to you. I care too much about you Lindsay."

"But Danny look at you. You got 3 broken fingers. Broken ribs. Cuts that are gonna take years to go away on your face. You could've died all because I didn't wake for my shift." She was starting to cry. He took her and she curled into his side and he cradled her body to his.

"Shh, Lindsay. Shh. But look at me. I didn't die. I'm right here with you. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you. And if I hadn't gone back into that warehouse, then you would've been in there and they wouldn't have been so easy on you just because you're a girl. They would've hurt you so much worst and I don't think that I could've dealt with that if they did do things worst to you. I'm happy I took your shift. And I'm happy that I told my doctor that the one that could take me home was my girlfriend the one that drove in the ambulance with me on the way in." she looked up at him and he covered her tears with his 7 good fingers. And they shared a very long, passionate and heated kiss until they had the urge to pull away because of lack of oxygen that they were getting.

"I'm happy you called me your girlfriend too. But you still owe me 100 for winning that game of pool from last night and you're not getting away with it."

_Shit! I was hoping that she forgot about that. Hmm? I have an idea; maybe she'll go for it._ He thought to himself as he took her hands and walked her backwards back to the pool table. She did a little school girl giggle.

"Can I get away with it if we have a repeat from last night? Maybe I can even give you something better than 100?" he lowered his face to the crook of her neck and he slowly sucked on the skin between her neck and shoulders. He formed some nice hickeys there to show the world that she's his.

"Yeah I guess you can get away with it if you do that. But you know that I'll have to cover that for work?"

"I don't care. I got you now and you are not going anywhere." He lifted her arms up and took her shirt off and she did his very cautiously. He lifted her up and placed her on the table. He laid on top of her and with that they spent the rest of the night on the table together. _This is so much better than money!_ She thought to herself.


End file.
